bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Lascivia
| birthday = 6 April | age = | gender = Female | height = 164 cm (5'9") | weight = 72 kg (158 lb.) | blood type = | affiliation = Legión de la Oscuridad | previous affiliation = | partner = Tinieblas† | previous partner = | base of operations = La Aguja Blanca | relatives = | education = | rank = | unique power = Lust | story debut = | roleplay debut = Dark War: Initiation | japanese voice = | english voice = }} Lascivia (ラスビア, Rasubia; Spanish for "Lust") was a and a general of the Legión de la Oscuridad, serving under Tinieblas. Appearance Lascivia is a voluptuous female Hollow who possesses a number of uncanny arachnid traits: she has a set of eight pitch black eyes, mandible-like mask and her lower body is replaced with an insectoid abdomen moving on three pairs of spiky legs. Her fingers are long and skeletal. Personality Her behaviour may be summed up as luscious and provocative, and she displays interest in male opponents. Moreover, she seems to care about her "children", albeit she does not refrain from using them to save herself. Notably, she is insecure about her arachnid appearance, and continuous mockery easily aggravates her. Plot Lascivia, along with her six "siblings", has been personally chosen by Tinieblas as one of the candidates to become Vasto Lorde. She has been trained and nurtured together with the others, and eventually has achieved the pinnacle of natural Hollow evolution''Dark War: Culmination, Part 1. During the Shinigami mission to eliminate the leaders of Legión de la Oscuridad, she interrupts Captains Kurokawa Tadayoshi and Kaoru Shōki as they attempt to climb to the top of La Aguja Blanca. The latter taunts Lascivia about her appearance, and the Vasto Lorde is promptly enraged. The confrontation begins, and despite spawning numerous small spider Hollows to help her, she is initially overwhelmed by the ShinigamiDark War: Initiation, Part 5. Nevertheless, she continues to somehow hold her ground until Tadayoshi pierces her abdomen with his Zanpakutō and Shōki poisons her with a disintegrating toxin. Then, Lascivia gets rid of the poison by transfering it to one of the cysts on her abdomen and expeling it afterward. Using the Reiatsu signature of Kurokawa she gained when he injured her, she proceeds to "give birth" to a Hollow spawn which bears uncanny resemblance to the CaptainDark War: Escalation, Part 3. Utilising the surprise factor and Tadayoshi's poisoning resulting from having his spiritual power mixed with Lascivia's, the spawn overpowers the Grand Kidō Chief. However, Captain Shōki temporarily paralyses Lascivia, administers a sedative to Kurokawa and engages the Hollow spawn in combat. When the latter is killed by Kaoru's Bankai, Lascivia fires a in retalation. Although, now healed and ready to resume fighting, Captain Tadayoshi overpowers the beam with Hadō #88 and subsequently blasts the Vasto Lorde with it, killing her instantaneouslyDark War: Intensification, Part 3. Powers and Abilities Appearances The Dark War Arc *Dark War: Initiation'' *''Dark War: Escalation'' *''Dark War: Intensification'' References Category:Character Category:Fanon Character Category:Female Category:Hollow